


Cборник Goretober

by Viallen



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Goretober, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Знаменитый goretober теперь в виде текста!





	1. Синяки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - ink whale
> 
> Как предполагает само название сего безобразия, данный флешмоб строится на таких предупреждениях как: ужасы, даркфик, гуро, насилие. Ярых противников жанра убедительно прошу вот прямо сейчас закрыть работу. Автор ни разу не поощряет весь описываемый в работах тотальный пиздец и вам не советует, но имеет тягу к ужасам и драме, так что так.
> 
> Каждая глава - отдельная работа со своими предупреждениями, рейтингом и жанрами, пожалуйста, внимательно читайте комментарии к каждой.
> 
> В работах содержится как трешак, так и не очень, а еще не ждите 30 работ и обновлений каждый день.
> 
> Будет обновляться в течение неопределенного времени.
> 
> Посвещаю: Юки <3  
> И мальчикам соответственно.  
> Честное слово, я люблю их очень пламенной любовью, просто такими жанрами как ужасы и гуро я ее выражаю.

R  
Предупреждения: физическое насилие, удержание в плену, намек на сексуальное насилие.

Наслаждайтесь. 

***

\- Всегда знал, что синий тебе пойдет.

Джек в свою очередь так не считал, что легко угадывалось по гримасе очевидного дискомфорта на его лице. Сторонний наблюдатель, вероятно, назвал бы это «гримасой боли», а может даже «ужаса», но Марк не был склонен к излишнему драматизму. Ну, может быть только иногда, когда дело касалось любовных записок в форме поэм или, куда реже, белых стихов.

\- Я вообще не имел в виду ничего такого, но мир полон сюрпризов.

Джек на это только бессильно и без единого звука уронил голову на грудь. Марка терзали смутные сомнения, что он, возможно, был обижен, но обижаться стоило только на себя самого и острый язык.

\- Я бы на самом деле предпочел синие простыни, белье кружевное, на худой конец, а ты?

Голова Джека безвольно лежала на груди, подергиваясь иногда от особо резких вздохов и наталкивая на мысли, что диалог пробудет односторонним какое-то время. Зрелище было душещипательное, и Марку все эти воспитательные работы уже начинали надоедать. Диалог уже не первый час был крайне односторонним, и, потеряв терпение окончательно, Марк запустил ладонь во влажные волосы и бесцеремонно запрокинул голову, созерцая прекрасное личико. Его, впрочем, не очень гармонично украшала распухшая скула, понемногу наливающаяся синим цветом. Нет, сам цвет и вправду ничего с одной стороны, но этот удар действительно был лишним.  
А вот ожерелье из синяков на шее - совсем другое дело. Марк долго и с упоением разглядывал прекрасную картину: связанного Джека и узор из синяков на шее и груди, как целое произведение абстрактного искусства. Но вот этот синяк буквально ломал всю эстетику картины, и, решив не портить настроение, ни себе, ни уж тем более обладателю сего синяка, Марк отправился на кухню и вернулся с пакетом мороженного горошка.

\- Видишь, милый, не говори потом, что я о тебе не забочусь.

Джек от прикосновения холодного вздрогнул и вроде даже оживился -  
правда, ненадолго. С другой стороны, его сложно было за это винить, он, по большому счету, и так держался молодцом.

\- Ты подозрительно тихий, дорогой, - заботливо держа холодный пакет у скулы, задумчиво протянул Марк, благополучно игнорируя тот факт, что как раз из-за чрезмерной болтливости этот синяк и появился. - Поговори со мной, я начинаю нервничать.

Это "нервничать" и заставило Джека усилием воли разлепить засохшие губы.

\- Устал, - пробормотал он коротко и емко.

\- Ох, конечно, стоило бы догадаться, - согласился Марк. - Но, знаешь, мне нужно было время подумать.

Прозвучала фраза даже более зловеще, чем Марк планировал. Возможно, виной всему была атмосфера подвала в целом, а, возможно, щелчок маленького выкидного ножечка в его руках.

Джек громко и со всхлипом втянул воздух, но не проронил ни слова, очевидно отдаваясь на произвол судьбы. В данном случае роль судьбы играл Марк и счел данный жест очень милым, о чем и сообщил, одновременно полоснув ножиком.  
Обрезки веревки остались сиротливо свешиваться с ручки стула, Джек вздрогнул от неожиданности, а Марк залюбовался на синие полосы на бледном запястье. Вот это однозначно лучший элемент декора. А к тому же какой практичный! Даже когда ни веревок, ни наручников уже не будет, следы останутся еще надолго в качестве причудливого украшения на память.  
Пока Марк любовался плодами своей изощренной "работы", Джек на стуле обмяк окончательно - разве что спрятав лицо в ладонях. Точнее, во все еще приятно-холодном пакете с горошком. Марку пришлось его отобрать, прежде чем мутные голубые глаза, наконец, посмотрели на него, но тут же соскользнули на серый бетонный пол.

\- Я решил, что на сегодня все, - великодушно провозгласил он, и Джек с подозрением заерзал. Очевидно, ему не терпелось быстрее выбраться из ненавистного подвала, но подвох буквально повис в воздухе между ними. - Символичное "прости" и вперед отсюда, я уже сам начинаю замерзать, не представляю, как тебе в таком виде.

Представлять особо было и не нужно, тонкие пижамные штаны из всей одежды в подвале с открытой форточкой посреди октября? Неприятно, совершенно точно неприятно как факт.

\- Прости, я больше не буду, - смог выдавить из себя Джек, после долгих колебаний. - Так. Пожалуйста.

Марк невпечатленно цокнул, и плечи Джека буквально мгновенно опали. Такое извинение совершенно не впечатляло, но, во-первых, Марку самому уже действительно надоело торчать в подвале, во-вторых, воспаление легких не входило в его ближайшие планы. К тому же прекрасную картину из синяков куда приятнее было бы созерцать в комфорте спальни, так что он просто махнул рукой и запечатлел на опухшей скуле легкий поцелуй.

\- Сойдет, у нас еще целая куча времени над этим поработать, скажем, на мягкой кровати.

В одно мгновение на лице Джека отразилась буря, и Марк уже представил себе концерт со всеми вытекающими, как в следующее мгновение Джек молча принял протянутую руку, и, все так же глядя куда-то в никуда, покорно поплелся следом.


	2. Шрамы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дарк/Джек, на этот раз между ними все мило и романтично, предупреждения относятся к третьим персонажам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Акция: найди отсылку и получи бонус.
> 
> Предупреждения: смерть второстепенных персонажей, насилие, кровавые подробности и одно слово нецензурной лексики.

У Дарка черные, пустые глаза без белков, темная шевелюра волос и паутина шрамов по всему телу. Джек рассеянно водил пальцами по его груди, очерчивал ногтем тонкие, толстые, ровные, рваные, большие и маленькие отметины. Их, самых разных, — свежих и почти исчезнувших — было такое великое множество, что Джека как-то посетила мысль, не попадал ли он ненароком в мясорубку? Нет, абсурдное предположение с одной стороны, но с другой, зная Дарка, градус потенциальной абсурдности заметно понижался.

— Щекотно, прекрати, — в итоге не выдержал Дарк, сонно ерзая. Стрелки на часах подбирались к пяти утра, и Джеку не спалось, но и не ему было вставать через полчаса. — Какого черта ты вообще не спишь?  
— Не знаю, не спится, — честно пожаловался Джек. Ему часто не спалось в последнее время. — Но не обращай на меня внимания, впереди тяжелый день и все дела. Тебе нужны силы, чтоб нагнуть всех плохих парней.

Дарк фыркнул, не открывая глаз, и ленивым движением подмял Джека под себя, не обращая внимания на возмущенный писк.

— Я тут вижу одного плохого парня, которого стоит нагнуть прямо сейчас.

Черные глаза встретились с голубыми, и шутка застряла у Джека где-то в горле. Этот взгляд продолжал действовать даже столько времени спустя. Тем бедолагам, что видели это последним в своей жизни, завидовать явно не приходилось.

— Нагибалка, — сглотнув, хмыкнул он. — Поломается.  
— Прояви немного уважения, наглый мальчишка, — беззлобно возмутился Дарк, за что получил утешительный поцелуй. Джек целился в губы, но промахнулся и неловко попал в челюсть, предварительно пройдясь по жесткой щетине носом. — Это вот вообще не помогает.

Джек хихикнул в ответ, кое-как освободил руки и втянул Дарка уже в нормальный поцелуй. Его пальцы привычно зарылись в короткие пряди на затылке, но потом скользнули на шею. Прямо под пальцами оказался еще один шрам, длинный и кривой, Джек никогда до этого не обращал на него внимания.

— Все находишь новые? — хмыкнул Дарк, разорвав поцелуй.

— Почитаешь сказочку на ночь? — сделав самый милый взгляд, попросил Джек.

И под «сказочкой» он подразумевал очень увлекательные истории из цикла «а ты знаешь, откуда у меня эти шрамы». Не все, конечно, но некоторые истории прекрасно бы вписались в какой-нибудь комикс о мировом злодее. Чего стоил абсолютно буквально всаженный в спину нож, от когда-то друга? Инициалы, вырезанные на коже уже мертвым врагом? Следы когтей медведя русской мафии таких-то размеров? Дарк в целом неплохо подходил под это клише, и иногда Джека терзали смутные сомнения, что он сам как раз в курсе и вообще все это намеренно.

— Ох, пожалуйста, папочка, сказки в студию!

Дарка мгновенно перекосило как от зубной боли, а Джек затрясся в старательно сдерживаемом приступе смеха.

— Все, я молчу, — провозгласил он и демонстративно улегся поудобнее, насколько вообще было возможно под тушей Дарка.

***  
Это была просто халтурка: старик-коллекционер, один в своем огромном доме, напичканном мусором и деньгами, ну что тут могло быть сложного? Вломиться внутрь — раз плюнуть. Всего-то понадобилось справиться с забором -  
и вуаля, они уже внутри, в чертовой сокровищнице. Никаких камер и компьютерного наблюдения. И ладно, тогда это было большой редкостью, даже учитывая, что старик был при деньгах, но банальная охрана?  
Но жаловаться никто не собирался, а «сокровищница» на первый взгляд оказалась старым музеем — пыльные шкафы, грязные стекла и в витринах не то мусор, не то экспонаты. Что-то не стоило и ломаного гроша, что-то тянуло на сотню тысяч, если верить полученной информации. Впрочем, пришли они за конкретным списком и собирались его придерживаться - по крайней мере, изначально.  
Когда именно все пошло не так, не понял никто. Вот они просто рыскают по комнатам в поисках нужных безделушек, а вот уже вцепились друг другу в глотки. Сквозь столько лет Дарк так и не смог вспомнить, кто начал первый и почему именно, но драка, нет, настоящая резня осталась в памяти четко.

Кровавая каша на полу — зрелище, которое сложно забыть. Тогда Дарк, или нет, Марк остался стоять посреди комнаты, не сразу сообразив, что сам сжимал в руках обломок сабли. Ее большая часть осталась в животе Раяна, а еще кусок в блестящей кровавой куче кишок на полу, которые совершенно точно не должны были там быть. Марка, наверное, стошнило бы от такого зрелища в любой другой момент, но тогда вид внутренностей бывшего друга на полу не вызвал у него особых эмоций, в воспалённом мозгу только вспыхнула удовлетворительная мысль — одним противником меньше.  
Из ниоткуда вдруг выскочил Мэтт, бледный как сама смерть, с окровавленными руками и странным ножом с двумя темными лезвиями наперевес. Марк чудом успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, и Мэтт с громким треском приземлился грудью на кучу осколков, которые когда-то были витриной. Марк даже успел подумать, что приземление вышло на редкость неприятным, но тут сам растянулся на полу, поскользнувшись на той кровавой каше.  
Мэтт от своего падения оправился в считанные секунды, с нечеловеческой скоростью, и Марк едва успел перекатиться на бок. Свое оружие он потерял и в пылу «битвы» дотянуться успел только до осколка стекла, которым от души и полоснул перед собой. По большей части вслепую, перед глазами плясали какие-то цветные пятна, а в ушах гремела какофония звуков, причудливым образом складывающаяся в «убей» снова и снова по кругу.  
Сказать это было легче, чем сделать. Мэтт отшатнулся от удара, и у Марка появилась возможность дернуться в сторону, чем он и воспользовался — рванул к первой попавшейся витрине и с победным криком схватился за что-то большое и тяжелое. Вот только настолько большое, что одной рукой было никак не поднять, так что Марку не осталось другого выбора, как вцепиться обеими руками. И тут была фатальная ошибка — он повернулся к Мэтту спиной всего-то на секунду, но этого хватило. Огромный древний том так и не сдвинулся со стойки, а острый нож прошелся одним из лезвий прямо по беззащитному горлу.  
Из всех предыдущих неприятных, отвратительных и крайне некомфортных — все это очень мягко говоря — моментов в своей жизни, этот, пожалуй, без труда оказался на первом месте. Марк схватился за вспоротое горло одной рукой и завалился вперед на витрину, не чувствуя осколков. Стекло было ерундой на фоне обжигающе-горячей крови, заливающей руку и грудь. Казалось, что лили кипяток, и Марк отчаянно скосил глаза вниз, ожидая увидеть пар. Но вместо этого — чернота. Буквально. Красное на груди и руках вдруг начало смешиваться с черным, и это черное поглощало все. Вместо того чтоб течь, оно вдруг поползло наверх, и Марк, забыв про Мэтта, хотел закричать, но черная жижа полилась изо рта, и он, кажется, отключился.  
Что происходило потом осталось такой же загадкой, как и с чего все началось, но Марк готов был поклясться, что одна сцена ему точно не привиделась: старик, склонившийся над ним и разглядывающий с брезгливым интересом. Он тогда сказал «ритуал сработал, ну надо ж так».  
А потом Дарк очнулся на улице.

***

Джек захлопнул болтавшуюся открытой челюсть с громким стуком и протянул емкое «херасебе».

— Я вроде тебя укачать пытался, — покачал головой Дарк. Джек инстинктивно прижал его к себе поближе.  
— Таким-то триллером? Это… Реально так было?

Дарк пожал плечами насколько позволяла позиция лежа.

— По крайней мере, я так помню.

Джеку на такое даже сказать было нечего. Он только запустил пальцы в волосы Дарка, пожевал нижнюю губу и вынес мысленный вердикт, что теперь он знает Дарка чуточку лучше, но все еще совершенно недостаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета - ink whale
> 
> Как предполагает само название сего безобразия, данный флешмоб строится на таких предупреждениях как: ужасы, даркфик, гуро, насилие. Ярых противников жанра убедительно прошу вот прямо сейчас закрыть работу. Автор ни разу не поощряет весь описываемый в работах тотальный пиздец и вам не советует, но имеет тягу к ужасам и драме, так что так.
> 
> Каждая глава - отдельная работа со своими предупреждениями, рейтингом и жанрами, пожалуйста, внимательно читайте комментарии к каждой.
> 
> В работах содержится как трешак, так и не очень, а еще не ждите 30 работ и обновлений каждый день.
> 
> Будет обновляться в течение неопределенного времени.
> 
> Посвещаю: Юки <3  
> И мальчикам соответственно.  
> Честное слово, я люблю их очень пламенной любовью, просто такими жанрами как ужасы и гуро я ее выражаю.


	3. Кошмары

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Марк/Джек, все ванильно.
> 
> Предупреждения: медицинские эксперименты, описание пыток, кровавые подробности.
> 
> Акция: найди фанфик в фанфике и получи хотя бы малейшее представление о том, какого хрена происходит.

Стены в камере ослепительно белые, а люминесцентная лампа в потолке мигает каждую минуту тридцать семь секунд. Джек считает стыки плит на потолке от одного до двадцати пяти и обратно. Камера маленькая: железная кровать у одной стены, унитаз с раковиной у противоположной, а между ними три шага. А еще камера ледяная. Джек хотел было повернуться на бок и сжаться в клубок, но, как оказалось, его руки и ноги надежно прикованы к кровати металлическими кандалами. Джек уставился на них так, как будто увидел в первый раз, и это совершенно не они держали его на чертовой кровати не первую неделю. На блестящем металле глубокие, длинные царапины от ногтей. Точнее, когтей. Джек уставился на свои пальцы с обломанными, окровавленными, но вполне себе человеческими ногтями. Нет, это не их следы.  
Вдруг он в комнате больше не один — человек в белом халате и хирургической маске на пол-лица разглядывает его бесстрастно и со знанием дела, в то время как в дверях маячит пара военных в полном боевом обмундировании. В руках у них большие, пугающего вида автоматы, и Джек не сопротивляется, когда кандалы падают на пол, и послушно шагает по оббитым металлическими пластинами коридору.

— Пациент 4NT1, назовите свое имя.

Джек молчит. Джек, кажется, даже не его имя в любом случае.

— Пациент 4NT1, где вы находитесь?

Единственный логичный вариант, что приходит на ум, — в аду. Но Джек упорно молчит, а человек в белом халате, судя по всему, не особо заинтересован в ответе. Человек в белом халате с вопросами на этом заканчивает, уходит сквозь неприметную дверь в углу, и Джек остается один на один со своим отражением в огромном зеркале напротив. Он, на самом деле, знает, что человек в белом халате там, за зеркалом, клацает клавиатурой и щелкает мышкой, набирая что-то в компьютере. Джек слышит его дыхание и раздражающие щелчки, хочет закрыть уши руками, но чертовы кандалы мешают двигаться.  
Все самое интересное начинается потом.  
Джек не помнит, как оказался уже в другой комнате, но теперь он лежит на блестящем столе, и люди в масках суетятся вокруг. Что-то раздражительно капает с громким «кап-кап-кап», и Джек рассеяно водит взглядом из стороны в сторону, пока в блестящем хроме лампы над собой не улавливает картину: капает кровь. Он лежит на столе, его грудь и живот нараспашку, кожа свисает по бокам — с нее-то и капает, — а внутри — там, где у нормальных людей легкие, кишки и все прочее, обычно красное и горячее — шевелящаяся черная жижа с редкими зелеными молниями, пробегающими где-то внутри. Жижа почему-то совсем не беспокоит Джека, а вот факт того, что он почему-то подозрительно четко знает, как именно выглядят легкие с кишками, какого оттенка красное и какой оно температуры — очень даже.

— У нас есть снимок? Все, можно закрывать, — звучит где-то над ним. — Явные изменения формы, но размер все тот же.

Джек отстраненно наблюдает за тем, как его живот и грудь зашивают грубыми стежками, и, кажется, отключается где-то на середине. Просыпается он с громким криком от резкой боли во всем теле — его как будто бьет током со всех сторон сразу, и он отчаянно бьется в кандалах, царапая их длинными черными когтями. Разряд вдруг прекращается, и у Джека есть ровно семь секунд на то, чтоб отдышаться и осознать — его действительно бьют током, и пытка продолжается. На пятый разряд он уже не кричит, а просто высоко воет, и в какой-то момент его голос просто ломается, и вой окончательно перестает быть человеческим. Теперь это просто перелив от высокого к низкому и обратно, сломанный и рваный, хриплый и четкий, как старое радио, доживающее свои последние дни. Джек отстраненно ловит себя на мысли: «Я доживаю свои последние дни?».  
Но нет. Пытка заканчивается резко, так же, как и началась, и вот Джек уже снова в своей маленькой, холодной камере с белыми стенами, считает стыки на потолке в абсолютной тишине.  
Это повторяется снова и снова, как заезженный сон, как привычный кошмар, и Джеку искренне интересно, действительно ли один день так похож на другой, или он сходит с ума? Кажется, все же не сходит: иногда его не вскрывают на столе, иногда не бьют током, иногда вместо этого они утыкают его руки иглами и пытаются вкачать что-то ярко-оранжевое. Это больнее, чем вскрытие и ток вместе взятые, самая настоящая агония, по венам течет не то огонь, не то раскаленный метал, и Джек мечется на месте, надежно прикованный к стулу, воет, плачет, отчаянно просит прекратить, умоляет и угрожает голосами, которые точно не принадлежат ему, но это никогда не работает. Он остается на месте ровно до тех пор, пока пакеты на капельницах не пустеют окончательно, разбитый и заплаканный. Самое странное из всего этого — из носа и глаз у него течет густое черное нечто, и все бы ничего, но Джек готов поклясться, что оно двигается, изворачивается и, прежде чем упасть на пол, отчаянно пытается вернуться обратно. Нет, самое странное из всего этого — Джек и сам хочет, чтоб оно вернулось.  
Вот он снова в проклятой комнате на жутком стуле напротив зеркала, но сегодня что-то идет не так. В капельнице вместо оранжевого неоново-розовое, и это уже не огонь, а что-то теплое, и согревающее, такое приятное, потому что Джеку в окружении металлических стен всегда холодно, даже когда вены изнутри жжет лава.  
Жидкий неон течет все быстрее, заполняя Джека изнутри, и хоть это и не больно, ощущения все равно странные. Джек несколько раз отчаянно хлопает глазами в попытке сморгнуть слезы, но сейчас дело не в них. Розовое по венам добежало до лица, Джек снова моргает, правда это не помогает, и когда оно становится слишком ярким, Джек жмурится, дрожит, а потом все резко прекращается.  
Он все еще трясется, но сквозь оглушающую тишину тюрьмы вдруг прорезаются звуки: шум ветра, треск костра, звуки леса. После короткой борьбы с собой, один глаз все же удается разлепить.

— Не спишь? — вдруг прозвучало в опасной близости сзади, и Джек было напрягся, дернулся на свободу, как на него вдруг нахлынуло.  
— Нет, я тебя разбудил?  
— Да нет, мне тоже не спится. Кошмар приснился? — сонно, но заботливо спросил Марк, успокаивающе водя руками по напряженной спине. — Если не хочешь, можешь не говорить.  
— Ага, — вздохнул Джек, понемногу расслабляясь в чужих руках. — Лаборатория.

Больше ничего на такое говорить и не надо было — одно слово, а столько ужаса. Услышав ненавистное название, Марк сжал объятия покрепче, как будто лаборатория пыталась сейчас их разлучить.

— Поцеловать тебя? — Марку на самом деле сейчас хотелось встать, пойти и придушить всех разом и каждого по отдельности урода в белых халатах, но это слегка не представлялось возможным, так что он решил ограничиться приятным успокоением.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Джек, и первый коснулся чужих губ.

Где-то внутри как рой возмущенных пчел зажужжал Анти, но Джека уж ему было не обмануть — засранцу нравилось. Лаборатория может и оставила свой глубокий и болезненный след в голове у Джека, но и подбросила в его жизнь Марка. Разгадывать тайны вселенной и сомнительной подпольной организации вдвоем куда интереснее, так что, выходит, все мучения были не зря.


	4. Потеря памяти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек/Марк.  
> PG-13.  
> Никаких особых предупреждений.

Марк из-за стекла наблюдает за заключенным: сегодня это молодой мужчина, спокойный и расслабленный, несмотря на то, что он в самом охраняемом заведении города скован по рукам и ногам. У него голубые глаза, морщины на лбу совсем не по возрасту и короткая щетина на подбородке. Он держит спину ровно, плечи расправлено и разбитые губы сжатыми в тонкую линию. В его силуэте что-то не так, Марк скользит по нему взглядом снова и снова и никак не может понять, почему что-то в груди щемит, но времени подумать у него не остается.  
Часы на стене издают тихий, настойчивый писк, дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Марк, напустив на себя маску суровой уверенности, шагает в камеру.

— О, привет, Марк, — буднично говорит заключенный, и это так не к месту, что у Марка снова что-то переворачивается внутри. Откуда он вообще знает это имя?  
— Заключенный 2402, ты знаешь, почему ты здесь, — это формальная констатация факта, но устав предписывает, и Марк выполняет.  
— В курсе, да, — не меняя тона, говорит заключенный, но что-то в его глазах меняется, когда их взгляды встречаются. Это что-то заставляет волосы на затылке у Марка становиться дыбом. — На самом деле более чем, но и твои приятели постарались на славу.

Половина этих самых приятелей сейчас в больнице: у одного сломан нос, второй лишился уха, а третий получил три сломанных пальца на правой руке. Марк знает одно — 2402 чертовски опасен. Помимо раненых коллег, что еще легко отделались, он успел перебить полдюжины бойцов пока его не взяли, своего первого конвоира и врача. Он агрессивный и жестокий, дерется отчаянно, и то, что Марк сейчас видит перед собой, не сходится с отчетами и видеозаписями предыдущих допросов от силы совсем. Марк сжимает в руках дубинку — единственное оружие, что ему выдали.

— 2402, как ты попал в город? — вопросы ходят по кругу снова и снова, и Марк почти не ждет ответа. Он простой служащий в рядах министерства Безопасности. Он ни разу не квалифицирован для допроса такого уровня. Единственное логичное объяснение — он очередное пушечное мясо, но против начальства не попрешь, ответ «нет» не рассматривался вообще, и жить ему оставалось недолго в любом случае, так что единственный выход тут был поднять голову повыше и уйти, исполняя свой долг. Система работает как часы, он бы не оказался там, где быть его не должно, ведь так?

Они играют в гляделки минут пять. Голубые глаза рассматривают его с интересом, и Марк, не желая терять лицо, отвечает тем же. В волосах 2402 седина, в его щетине седина, но глаза горят ледяным огнем, и Марк вдруг понимает, что начинает дрожать. Он цепляется взглядом за серые прядки, и где-то на периферии сознания он знает, что их там быть не должно. Морщин на лбу тоже, он помнит это лицо, но тогда оно было моложе, улыбалось, и голубые глаза совсем не были похожи на лед.

— Это правда ты, — нарушает тишину 2402, и его голос звучит почти ласково.

Марк не знает, что на это сказать, у него трясутся руки и поджилки. Все идет не так, устав нарушен минимум трижды, и Марк отчаянно цепляется взглядом за глаз камеры над их головами, но, несмотря на красный огонек, никто не спешит предъявлять ему обвинения.

— Они не видят нас, — пожимает плечами заключенный. — Так что у нас есть минутка поговорить без лишних глаз и ушей.

Марк не знает, о чем говорить. Вопросы по протоколу вылетели из головы сразу же, и вообще, в горле стоит такой ком, что он уверен — сейчас и слова из себя не выдавить, даже если от этого будет зависеть жизнь. А она очень даже может — кандалы, сковывающие 2402, с громким лязгом падают на пол, и он улыбается уголком рта, демонстративно устраивая свободные руки на столе. В пальцах у него магнитный ключ.

— Это не магия и не фокусы, — серьезно говорит он. — Это люди, из плоти и крови, на моей стороне. На нашей стороне.

И это тоже многое объясняет. Как он попал в город, как оказался именно в этом участке и в этой комнате с Марком. Он знает его.

— Кто ты? — Марк, на самом деле, не уверен, что вообще сказал это вслух, но именно эта фраза заставляет его встрепенуться. — Я знаю тебя!  
— Конечно, — кивает 2402, как будто это очевидный факт.

Марк просто стоит посреди комнаты и пытается совладать с собой изо всех сил. У него не получается. Голубые глаза долго смотрят на него, и Марк мысленно готовиться к нападению, но чем дольше 2402 смотрит на него, тем мягче взгляд становится.

— Не то чтоб я хотел говорить загадками, — поднимается со своего места 2402. — Но слишком много информации за раз может только усугубить дело. Так что начнем с малого.

Марк прижимает к себе дубинку побелевшими пальцами, но не может даже сдвинуться с места, не то что пустить ее в ход. 2402 подходит ближе, твердым движением вынимает ее из дрожащей руки и небрежно кидает на стол.

— Это тебе не нужно, — 2402 говорит предельно спокойно и мягко, как с напуганным животным. Марку становиться смешно от своего же сравнения, и он не то смеется, не то всхлипывает уже вслух. — Я не причиню тебе вреда, не волнуйся.

И Марк смотрит ему в глаза и почему-то верит, хотя его все еще трясет.

— Очень вкратце: я, а точнее я и команда, разработали чертов план мирового масштаба, чтоб влезть в город и вытащить тебя отсюда, потому что ты нам очень важен. Мне в особенности, — кратко вводит его в курс дела 2402, Марк слушает его внимательно и почти не дрожа. Его тон уже другой, все еще спокойный, но уже деловой, с нотками, не терпящими возражений, и он звучит так знакомо, что у Марка в мозгу буквально начинает зудеть. Он знает этот тон, он столько раз слышал его на брифингах, склонившись над голо-картой.

— Я, — открывает рот Марк. — Все еще не помню твое имя.

2402 коротко улыбается, и кладет руки ему на плечи.

— Не совсем то, на что я рассчитывал, но это куда лучше чем…

Мысль он заканчивает поцелуем. Марк инстинктивно дергается в сторону, но чужие губы на его кажутся вдруг чем-то таким естественным и родным, что слабые попытки сопротивления умирают, так и не родившись до конца.

— Джек!

— Поверить не могу, что это сработало, — истерично смеется Джек. — Чертова сказка!

Марк все еще не понимает, что тут происходит, но он просто знает — Джеку нужно доверять.

— Ладно, так, быстрый вопрос, ты пойдешь со мной?

Марк кивает раньше, чем вообще успевает подумать.

— Милый, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — Джек улыбается уже искренне и сует Марку в руку крошечную таблетку, взявшуюся буквально из ниоткуда. — Глотай быстро. Я сейчас просто химзавод, а секунд через пятнадцать ты отрубишся часа на три.

Марк глотает таблетку без лишних разговоров, потому что Джек не шутит.  
И дальше события крутятся в водовороте. Из здания они выходят без проблем: на пути попадается лишь пара одиноких охранников, но Джек убирает их быстро, без лишнего шума, и, оказавшись на улице, на немой вопрос «какого хрена тут происходит» коротко машет головой влево, и там где-то на окраине в небо поднимается огромный столб черного дыма. Это все объясняет.  
Меньше чем через час проклятый город уже остается далеко позади, Джек и Марк комфортно устроились на заднем сидении летательного аппарата, их пальцы переплетены, и Марк, кажется, начинает подозревать, что спасательная операция прошла успешно. Он, кажется, даже помнит как разрабатывал планы А, Б, В и все прочие на экстренные случаи. В голове назойливо зудит буква Т, но Марк от нее только отмахивается, это сейчас совершенно не важно.

— Поцелуй, серьезно? Это тебе что, «спящая красавица» в двух актах? — ворчит водитель с переднего сидения, и его кудрявые, русые волосы напоминают Марку о доме. Он не знает, где именно «дом» находится, но эти кудряшки определенно их неотъемлемая часть. — Лучше б ты его просто по голове треснул и уволок.  
— Я вообще-то тут и все слышу, — бубнит Марк, и эта перепалка снова заставляет его мысленно вернуться домой, как и счастливый смех Джека. — И крайне возмущен.  
— Ты вообще лишен права голоса, пока ролики за шарики обратно не встанут, — огрызается водитель, но в его голосе совсем нет злости, только облегчение. — Герой нашелся, влипнуть вот так.

Джек предостерегающе цокает языком.

— Что я говорил про слишком много информации? Вот будем на базе, тогда разберемся.

База. Точно. Марк помнит старый ржавый бункер, голоса друзей эхом разносящиеся по железным коридорам и гирлянду лампочек в общей комнате. База звучит как дом, база и есть дом.  
Марк сжимает ладонь Джека в своей и расслабляется окончательно.  
Шарики за ролики значит? Это ничего, их поставят на место, Марк может и не помнит имен, но знает, что дома ему помогут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета - ink whale
> 
> Как предполагает само название сего безобразия, данный флешмоб строится на таких предупреждениях как: ужасы, даркфик, гуро, насилие. Ярых противников жанра убедительно прошу вот прямо сейчас закрыть работу. Автор ни разу не поощряет весь описываемый в работах тотальный пиздец и вам не советует, но имеет тягу к ужасам и драме, так что так.
> 
> Каждая глава - отдельная работа со своими предупреждениями, рейтингом и жанрами, пожалуйста, внимательно читайте комментарии к каждой.
> 
> В работах содержится как трешак, так и не очень, а еще не ждите 30 работ и обновлений каждый день.
> 
> Будет обновляться в течение неопределенного времени.
> 
> Посвещаю: Юки <3  
>  И мальчикам соответственно.  
>  Честное слово, я люблю их очень пламенной любовью, просто такими жанрами как ужасы и гуро я ее выражаю.


	5. Пленники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Особых предупреждений нет.  
> PG-13.  
> Ау всем Ау, я просто очень люблю мутантов и лаборатории.

Марку хотелось бы сказать, что глядя в черные глаза напротив, он смотрел в глаза самому страху, помешательству природы, что перед ним прикованный к столу сидел монстр и все прочие громкие эпитеты, которыми любили бросаться в новостях. Вот только горькая правда была в том, что Марк успел за свою не очень долгую жизнь насмотреться на настоящих монстров, и у них не было ни черных глаз, ни острых зубов, ни длинных когтей.  
Монстры вышвырнули своего ребенка за порог, стоило ей отличиться, монстры охотились на непохожих на себя и запирали их в лабораториях. Монстры ставили на них эксперименты, пытали, калечили и убивали, но называли это «эксперименты» и творили во имя науки. Монстра Марк видел каждую ночь, но у него были темные шоколадные глаза, аккуратно зачесанные волосы и командный тон, не терпящий возражений.  
Образец, прикованный к стулу, монстром был с большой натяжкой. Он, по факту, почти человек, не считая черных глаз с горящей зеленой точкой зрачка, хищного оскала и зеленой челки. Еще иногда он убивает людей. Этого, в принципе, достаточно для того, чтоб назвать его чудовищем, но Марк не любит судить поспешно. Если разобраться, среднестатистический доктор в их лаборатории раза этак в три чудовищнее любого монстра, если исходить из среднего количества оставленных за собой трупов.  
Марк - не исключение.  
У Марка просто нет другого выхода, но он старательно каждый день убеждал себя в том, что он выше этого жалкого, мелочного оправдания. Все, что он делает, он делает только ради Эми и себя, но эта мысль как-то совсем не помогает спать по ночам. Спать по ночам не помогает еще и боль во всем теле, но это к теме никак не относится.  
Прикованный к стулу перед Марком сидит образец. Его имя — Анти. И это, в общем-то, все, что им удалось из него выжать. Он говорил только в первый день и только с Марком. Черт знает, почему.  
Тогда Марка мелко потряхивало от ужаса при виде его оскала. В глазах все еще стояли записи того, как Анти без промедления и сожаления голыми руками выпотрошил двух охранников и доктора. И хотя в живую Анти выглядел куда человечнее — изображение не рябило, не барахлило и не мельтешило помехами, Марка пробирал ужас от его голоса, неправильно, поломанного — он отдавался от мягких стен эхом и возвращался обратно десятком голосов не из этого мира.  
Сейчас они оба выглядят просто уставшими. У Анти под глазами глубокие темные синяки, щеки впали, скулы проступили, а ярко-зеленые волосы потускнели до бледного цвета морской травы. Марк знает, что сам выглядит ничуть не лучше.  
Ему сегодня особенно больно стоять, еще больнее сидеть, и, прежде чем устроиться на жестком стуле, ему приходится потратить неловкое количество времени на тщетные попытки и болезненные гримасы. Анти молча наблюдает за ним без тени издевки. Они в одной лодке, и они оба это знают.  
— Я решил, что сегодня хорошее время обновить мое предложение, — не дав Марку раскрыть рта с банальностями из протокола, сразу приступает к делу Анти.  
Взгляд Марка мгновенно неосознанно скользнул к глазу камеры. В прошлый раз не то сам Анти, не то чудо уберегло их маленький секрет от чужих ушей, но Марк не верил в чудеса.

— У нас есть немного уединения. Минут пять, не больше.

Им хватит, потому что Марк знает, что Анти хочет сказать. Вместо этого, он сам задает вопрос:

— Ты следишь за мной?

Анти трясет зеленой челкой в ответ, прячет лицо за волосами, и его плечи мелко дрожат. Марк не может понять, почему. Анти издает в ответ неопределенный звук.

— Мне жаль твою подругу, — вместо ответа говорит он. Марк инстинктивно сжимает кулаки, но в его дребезжащем помехами голосе нет злорадства, торжества или издевки. Сожаления в нем тоже нет. — Но мы здесь заканчиваем только так.

Марк это знает. На самом деле, он всегда это знал, но наивно врал и ей, и себе. Не хотел отбирать призрачную надежду у нее, но вот, надеяться дальше уже было некому.

— Спасибо, — зачем-то говорит Марк. Анти вымучено зубасто улыбается на их обмен формальностями. — Ты прав, сегодня действительно хорошее время обновить предложение, потому что я хочу его принять.

Анти старательно пытается скрыть удивление, и Марку становится как-то отчаянно смешно.

— Но я хочу изменить условия.

Анти понимающе кивает. Марку кажется, что Анти знает, что именно прозвучит еще до того, как слова срываются с языка.

— Плевать на побег, я хочу отомстить. Я хочу уничтожить это место и остаться под обломками. И больше всего я хочу посмотреть в глаза этому ублюдку, перед тем как размозжить его мозги по полу.  
— Сделка есть сделка. Я не собираюсь тут умирать, но с удовольствием посмотрю, как эта дыра будет гореть. И голова «ублюдка», — Анти выделяет яркий эпитет тоном, и его оскал стал каким-то особо хищным. — Твоя.

Марку большего было и не надо.  
После этого разговора ему стало на удивление спокойно. Больше было нечего терять, и вместе с этим бояться. Когда «ублюдок», в лаборатории больше известный как мистер А, ушел ночью, Марк не просто уснул, а проспал до утра без кошмаров.  
Жизнь, как оказалось, забавная штука. Стоило морально подготовиться к смерти, как собственно жить стало на порядок легче. Когда он мешал сыворотку и заливал субстанцию в капельницу, его руки совсем не дрожали, а оскал Анти на экране упорно казался шире обычного.  
Впереди им обоим предстоял увлекательный месяц.


	6. Болезнь Ханахаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13  
> Нецензурная лексика и драма, наверное?
> 
> Посвящаю этот драббл Цуме Мин (https://ficbook.net/authors/531651), спасибо за два милых фика, посвящение и комментарии, Вы прелесть, не останавливайтесь :3
> 
> Гортябрь будет обновляться, пока мне не надоест. Рип фандом Марка на фикбуке.  
> Пожалуйста оставляйте в комментариях все что думаете обо мне, графике обновлений (нет), и вообще.

Ханахаки — вымышленный редкий синдром, вызванный безответной любовью, сопровождаемый кашлем с выделениями в виде цветочных лепестков. Полное выздоровление возможно лишь при взаимной влюблённости. Также может быть вылечен проведением операции, но побочный эффект — утрата всех чувств. Без лечения больной Ханахаки умирает от удушья или остановки сердца.

***

Незнакомую комнату слабо освещал зеленый свет. Джек рассеяно покрутил головой, но, кроме стены, украшенной обоями в самые разнообразные цветы, и дымовой завесы вокруг, ничего интересного не увидел. Откуда-то из темноты сверху падал зеленый луч, зловеще проступающий сквозь дымку, но Джек вдруг обнаружил в своей руке нож и вспомнил, что был занят важным делом.

— Эй, свинья, вылезай, — рявкнул он в никуда, и приглушенный всхлип вполне четко дал понять, что слова были услышаны. — Чем дольше ты тянешь — тем сильнее я злюсь и тем мучительней будет твоя смерть.

Слева раздался шорох, и Джек с победной ухмылкой змеей кинулся туда.

— Попался!

Нож точным ударом вошел в правое плечо, и Джек удивленно моргнул. Что-то тут было не так. Стена, обои и даже мелкие цветы на них были яркими и четкими в мутном свете и дыме, но вот лицо этого идиота почему-то упорно размазывалось и рябило. Джек возмущенно выдернул нож, крутанул его в руке, но вместо завершающего удара подскочил на ноги и от души врезал фигуре по расплывающемуся лицу. Человек завалился на бок, сложился пополам и истерично закашлял кровью в угол, пачкая витиеватый узор на обоях. Джек занес ногу для нового, завершающего удара, который должен был расколоть череп, но от громкого звука вздрогнул и проснулся.  
Первой и самой естественной реакцией было нащупать нож и не дать цели уйти. Вот только цели не было, нож мирно покоился на тумбочке, и вместо того, чтоб потянуться к нему, Джек инстинктивно протянул руку в бок, в поисках чужого тела. В те дни, когда выпадал шанс проснуться в одной кровати с Марком, пусть и в номере очередного отеля, Джек был совершенно не против пожертвовать парой часов сна в пользу определенного вида веселья.  
Но вот только Марка в кровати не оказалось, а из ванной, даже сквозь плотно закрытую дверь, раздался грудной, удушливый кашель. Джек не поленился встать и подергать ручку почему-то запертой двери.

— Ты там сдох? — с подозрением поинтересовался он. Они обычно не запирались друг от друга. — Эй, Анти — Дарку, база, прием?

Прежде чем ответить, Марк снова зашелся в приступе.

— Не надейся, — в итоге выдавил из себя он. — Вали спать, что, просто покашлять нельзя?

Джек бы не спешил называть эти адские звуки «просто покашлять».

— Мне снился охуенный сон, и ты все обломал, — с деланым возмущением заявил он. — Пара пинков по ребрам и ты совсем сломался?

Ответом ему послужили подозрительные хрипы.

— Отъебись по-братски, а? — кое-как выдавил из себя Марк, но Джек снова настойчиво дернул дверь. — Я серьезно.

— Я еще серьезнее, у тебя бо-бо? Запросить поддержку?

Марк издал возмущенный полухрип-полустон и чуть не сшиб Джека резко распахнувшейся дверью.

Откровенно говоря, Джек ожидал… всякого. Худшего. Учитывая их специфику работы и нелюбовь обоих к врачам, какая-нибудь особо коварная внутренняя травма всегда могла стать последней. Но Марк сейчас выглядел совершенно нормально, и, за исключением пары синяков на шее, о происхождении которых Джек был в курсе, и застарелых шрамов, его грудь была совершенно чистой, без свежих ссадин и ран. Не соизволив как-либо прокомментировать происходящее, Марк агрессивно нырнул в кровать, и, пока Джек любопытства ради окидывал ванную цепким взглядом в поисках ответов на свои вопросы, уже умудрился закурить, наполняя комнату дымом.  
Джек не мог не заметить, что сигарета в его руках заметно дрожала.  
В ту ночь Марк так и не сказал ни слова о том, что с ним стряслось. Джек в итоге махнул на него рукой и потратил оставшееся время, погрузившись в данные по уши. Завтра был последний день миссии, и Джек просто физически не успел Марка дожать.  
Стоило им разъехаться по домам, как Марк взял «отпуск» и благополучно испарился с радаров. Со всех — игнорировал звонки, смски, э-мейлы. Никто его не видел, никто о нем не слышал. Через неделю Джек начал волноваться, хоть за сентиментальный тип всегда держал самого Марка. Через две понял — что-то пошло не так. Он кашлял три дня подряд, и в субботу утром, когда ничего не предвещало беды, на белой керамике раковины вдруг обнаружились первые капли крови.  
К концу третьей недели, накачавшись таблетками, мало-мальски позволяющими дышать, он решился на отчаянный шаг — заявиться на базу и начать допрос с пристрастием тех, кто мог знать хоть что-то.  
Тайлер на все вопросы только рассеяно пожимал плечами, старательно избегая смотреть ему в глаза. От бессмысленного разговора Джек чуть не закипел окончательно, сломал карандаш, но легче было выжать ответы из холодильника на кухне, чем из Тайлера. Из его кабинета Джек ушел ни с чем, только хлопнув дверью от души.  
Сунув нос в кабинет Кэт, он пожалел об этом с порога. Помимо того, что она выглядела так, как будто не спала неделю и на вопросы отвечала невпопад, не отрываясь от бегущих строчек на экране ноутбука, в кабинете стоял насыщенный сладкий запах, мгновенно ударивший в нос так, что у Джека заныло в груди. И его мучения оказались напрасны. Кэт едва ли сказала десять слов, и Джек в сердцах хотел смахнуть с ее стола вазу с букетом мелких, белых цветов на длинных ножках, похожими на искусные восковые свечки, но именно в этот момент Кэт подняла на него взгляд, и Джеку пришлось стремительно ретироваться.  
Итана он решил сразу зажать в угол на кухне без возможности спасения, но и он, очевидно, ел свой хлеб не за красивые глаза, а за способность молчать до победного с очень испуганным выражением на лице. Джек подумывал перейти к физическим пыткам, но появившийся на кухне Тайлер быстро заставил от идеи отказаться.  
Джеку, кажется, уже самому пора было в отпуск.  
Эти трое были к Марку ближе всех, и не получив от них ничегошеньки полезного, Джек почти отчаялся, как столкнулся в коридоре с новым техником. Ее, кажется, звали Эми. У нее были бледно-розовые волосы и узор из маленьких, элегантных белых цветочков на длинных зеленых стеблях, поднимающийся от ключицы к шее и дальше на затылок. Джека кольнула отчаянная зависть, некоторым людям просто везло по жизни.  
По факту, он спросил ее просто так, от отчаянья, на самом деле не ожидая ответа.

— Он отпросился домой в Цинциннати, вроде со здоровьем что-то, — с искренним сожалением сказала она. — Мы разговаривали вчера, новая миссия на горизонте, он, вроде бы, обещал вернуться к ее началу. Когда все будет подтверждено, Тайлер тебя проинформирует.

Вот оно как. Значит, Марк испарился, не соизволив сообщить своему партнеру и боевому товарищу, но техник, едва ли три месяца тут проработавшая, в курсе значит. При следующей встрече им предстоял очень серьёзный разговор.  
Который так и не состоялся.  
Джеку для поддержания очередного образа пришлось лететь на миссию эконом-классом. Ничего особо фатального — он просто пил кофе и убивал время, как в груди сначала закололо, потом загорелось, и в следующую секунду уже не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Под сочувствующими взглядами мигом окружившим его стюардесс, Джек четко осознал — пиздец подкрался незаметно.  
Вернуться на базу Марк так и не соизволил, отправился на миссию прямиком из Цинциннати, добрался до отеля часов на пять позже Джека и последним гвоздем в крышку гроба снял себе отдельную комнату на три этажа выше. Джек был возмущен до глубины души, но произошедшее в самолете стало последней каплей настолько, что он даже не пошел выяснять отношения, а наглотался лекарств и попытался поспать хоть немного.  
С утра, встретившись на месте, они оба натянули маски профессионализма и до самого завершения дела упорно делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Легкие Джека наконец получили передышку, и он, для разнообразия, мог дышать почти безболезненно, хоть действия лекарств и прошло, но вот Марк выглядел как сама смерть — похудел, осунулся, буквально посерел, и тени под его глазами залегли настолько глубоко, что в первый момент Джеку показалось, что это карандаш для глаз. Хотелось бы ему, чтоб Марк просто драматизировал в свойственной ему манере, и это была подводка. Но куда там.

— Так, давай сразу и без прелюдий, какого хрена происходит!

Когда цель была устранена, и они оба добрались до отеля, Джек взял ситуацию в свои руки — достал на стойке регистрации запасную карту от номера Марка и ввалился к нему посреди ночи для допроса с пристрастием. Марк в это время восседал в кресле, закутанный в халат, и хмуро курил.

— Да, тебя ждал, — просто сказал он, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, Джек завалился на кровать. — Думал зайти, но как-то… не дошел, короче.  
— Что вообще с тобой не так?! — несмотря на то, что огонь все это время пылающий в его груди, соизволил успокоиться, стоило ему переступить порог, в нем все еще пузырился целый коктейль эмоций: возмущение, гнев, беспокойство и во всем был виноват Марк. — Нет, я ценю, конечно, твое личное пространство, эту всю херню с «без обязательств», но трубку же можно было хоть раз поднять? «Ой, да Джек знаешь, я жив-здоров, просто заебался, сваливаю на неделю, не ищи меня». Нет, мне сказать это так сложно, а этой — как ее, Эми — так пожалуйста!

В любой другой день Марк бы психанул и от такого тона, и от всех претензий, прижал бы к стене, кровати, любой другой плоской поверхности — все началось бы с мордобоя, а закончилось в постели. Джек слишком хорошо знал этот сценарий, но сегодня Марк только затушил бычок сигареты о пепельницу, без перерыва зажег еще одну и посмотрел как-то странно — стоило имени Эми всплыть в разговоре.

— Окей, окей, как ты и сказал, без прелюдий сразу к делу, — все же вставил Марк, пока Джек набирал в легкие побольше воздуха для следующей триады. — Я уезжал на операцию. Она прошла… успешно. И да, я засранец, потому что ничего никому не сказал, но это было личное.  
— Ты засранец, потому что ничего не сказал мне, — буркнул Джек.Что именно было «личным» он понял, в ретроспективе, слишком поздно: только когда сам по утрам начал пытаться выкашлять легкие. — Я вообще-то беспокоился. Думал, может ты помер где-то там, гниешь в канаве, и никто не чешется по этому поводу.

Марк вздохнул, и складка между его бровей слегка разгладилась.

— От меня не так просто избавиться, к тому же я сказал Тайлеру, куда именно уехал, на случай кризиса.  
— Хрен из него что вытянешь, ага.  
— Поэтому и сказал.

Джек хотел фыркнуть, но вместо этого зашелся в кашле. Выражение на лице Марка было почти комичной смесью искреннего удивления, ужаса и болезненного понимания.

— И как… оно? Действительно прошло удачно? — справившись с приступом, спросил Джек. Это была ерунда на фоне того, что терзало его предыдущие недели.  
Марк как-то неопределенно пожал плечами и выпустил колечки дыма, прежде чем ответить.  
— Со слов врачей все отлично.  
— А по ощущениям?  
— Странно… Пусто как-то. Серо. Но, учитывая, что предыдущие два месяца я пытался выкашлять свои легкие, это все такое приятное разнообразие, — он даже криво ухмыльнулся. — Но к этому привыкаешь, и вообще, я быстро иду на поправку.

У Джека в голове разом роился десяток вопросов, но ни один из них он так и не задал.

— На самом деле, между нами это вообще ничего не меняет — ну, может, над шутками смеяться буду натянуто, но, откровенно говоря, они никогда не были смешными.

Джек хотел было посмеяться в ответ, но улыбка у него получилась вымученной.

— Я скину тебе номер доктора, — Марк, наконец, оставил сигареты и соизволил усесться рядом на кровать.  
— Я знаю одного пульмонолога —  
всегда полезно иметь номерок-другой на черный день. Имя только не помню, Генри? Генрих, — ответил Джек, инстинктивно наклонившись ближе. — Какая разница. Вот он, мать его, черный день.

Марк неловко, в совсем несвойственной ему манере извечной самоуверенности, положил ладонь на плечо Джеку в утешающем жесте. Джек не стал ее смахивать. В конце концов, все происходящее вообще ничего не меняло между ними.

— И какой был у тебя?  
— Гардении, — настала очередь Марка фыркать. — Долбаные гардении, и у вселенной явно какое-то извращенное чувство символизма. Засунуло бы оно его себе поглубже, а.

Джек в этом был целиком и полностью согласен, но такова уж была их собачья жизнь.  
Ночь, в итоге, он провел в комнате, а точнее, кровати Марка. В основном, просто разговаривали о жизни-работе-смерти и Марк делился не самыми приятными «впечатлениями». Джек, в принципе, большую часть того, что он рассказывал, уже успел попробовать на собственной шкуре, но Марку стоило выговориться как факт. Они в итоге даже уснули вместе, как в старые добрые, и у Джека были пара часов отдыха без кошмаров и попыток избавиться от своих легких.  
С утра он вернулся в свой номер, и приступ сложил его пополам на пороге ванной комнаты. Он с трудом сплюнул в раковину кровь, а вместе с ней и испачканный белый лепесток.  
Долбаные гардении.  
Джеку стоило бы вспомнить имя доктора.


	7. Зараженный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, ER, OOC и куча других непонятных аббревиатур.  
> Из предупреждений по факту только нецензурная

Мир вокруг Марка ходил ходуном.  
Возможно, виной всему был удар головой, а возможно он действительно ходил. Марк отчаянно прищурился в попытке сообразить, где он вообще находится и что происходит, как бетонный пол под ним пошел глубокой трещинной, отвечая на вопрос, возникший ранее. Мир действительно ходил ходуном, но стоило этому вопросу стать фактом, как следом возник еще один — какого хрена.

— Марк!

Марк на всякий случай отполз с трещины и прислушался. Кто-то, а может и что-то, из темного коридора звало его по имени, и это, наверное, было не хорошо.

— Марк, твою мать, ответь что-нибудь!

Это «твою мать» прозвучало подозрительно знакомо.

— Эй, я тут! — после короткого размышления, решился ответить он.

Из темноты раздался топот, Марк моргнул в попытке справиться с прыгающими в глазах мушками, и его за плечи уже тряс белый, как лист бумаги, Джек.  
Точно, он же тоже был здесь. Где бы это «здесь» ни было.  
Час спустя мир трясти прекратило, а Джека начало. В попытке вытащить едва стоящего на ногах Марка из полуразвалившегося здания и отбуксировать в соседнее, чуть менее развалившееся, он закинул его руку себе на плечо и, дико оглядываясь по сторонам, рысцой кинулся через дорогу. На задворках сознания Марк даже удивился, как у Джека, безусловно подтянутого, но никак не сильного, вообще хватило сил на такой марш-бросок. Он почти обрадовался, что они сделали это без приключений, но, очевидно, слишком рано.  
В полусотне метров от двери резкий, особо сильный толчок швырнул обоих в грязь. На этот раз зловеще-бордовое небо над их головой осветила яркая вспышка, и Марк снова отключился. Но в итоге умудрился прийти в себя первым и даже подняться на ноги, ошарашено оглядываясь в поисках отлетевшего куда-то Джека.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, — скороговоркой себе под нос не то плакал, не то рычал он, корчась на земле и отчаянно хватаясь за голову.

Марк, естественно, кинулся к нему.

— Марк! — кто-то вдруг окликнул его, остановив буквально в двух шагах от Джека.

Очень вовремя. Марк тогда не заметил, как странно блеснули его глаза в тусклом свете.

Из того дома, куда они направлялись, как раз выскочил Тайлер, привлекая к себе внимание, и побежал ему наперерез. Марк даже не сразу сообразил, что у Джека волшебным образом оказался Итан и всадил ему в шею угрожающего вида шприц с зеленой жидкостью. Марк даже не успел удивиться, испугаться или обрадоваться. Снова моргнул, и вот они уже сидели в относительной безопасности, на отвратительно-жизнерадостном диване в цветочек.

— Что? Где? Когда? — ошалело оглядываясь по сторонам, выдавил из себя Марк.

Его вопрос культурно проигнорировали — Тайлер в углу возился с кофеваркой, а Итан завис у окна, то и дело отодвигая цветастую занавеску и бросая обеспокоенные взгляды на улицу.

— Вопросы на миллион, — хрипло усмехнулся Джек из угла, все еще держась за голову.

Он был прав, как никогда.  
Эти вопросы как-то быстро потеряли былую важность. Их заменили куда более актуальные — что делать и как не сдохнуть в мире, где все тебя пытается сожрать. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, помимо постоянных синяков, ссадин и прочих травм, получаемых на вылазках из относительно «безопасной» зоны, с Джеком совершенно определенно что-то было не так. Никто не знал что именно, и уж тем более, что делать, но сомнительная зеленая жидкость помогала с приступами, и они старались не очень сильно думать о том, чем это его накачивают.

— Я все время слышу этот звук, этот звон, этот — этот… этот свет, — как-то раз признался Джек. Технически, это было «ночью», но на деле никто из них не был уверен, что именно классифицировать как ночь или утро, когда над головой двадцать четыре часа в сутки бордовая вата. Если, конечно, двадцать четыре.

Время здесь не имело привычного смысла, но в тот момент Марк благополучно спал. Только обострившийся инстинкт самосохранения от звука под самым боком отчаянным пинком вытащил его из приятный дремы.

— Я чувствую как контроль утекает буквально сквозь пальцы, — голос Джека заметно дрожал, и вместо слов Марк втянул его в утешительные объятия.

По крайней мере он их таковыми планировал, но Джек вместо того, чтоб расслабиться, напрягся сильнее и мелко задрожал. Марк мгновенно разжал руки и сел в постели, под жалобный скрип пружин. Джек все так же лежал на боку, отчаянно обнимая себя за плечи. Марку очень хотелось обнять его самому, но после такой реакции он, естественно, не решился.

— Но ты борешься с этим, я горжусь тобой. Мы все, и мы выберемся отсюда, все вместе, осталось сосем немного, — вот только это была откровенная ложь, слетевшая с языка еще до того, как Марк успел обдумать ее как следует. На самом деле, они оба это знали. И нет, Марк действительно им гордился, как и Тайлер с Итаном, вот только не было никаких гарантий, что они выберутся отсюда «скоро», если вообще.

А Джеку становилось все хуже.  
В ту «ночь», в итоге, он позволил себя обнять, даже поцеловать, и на какой-то момент, который Марк мысленно классифицировал как «пара часов», он готов был поклясться, что ему действительно стало лучше. Они так и не уснули тогда, но впервые за долгое время Джек действительно улыбнулся, а не тупо растянул губы в жалком подобии. В филиале ада, в котором они сейчас находились, из всех благ человечества Марк скучал по этому больше всего.

— У нас кончилась зеленая хрень, — однажды просто сказал Тайлер.

Они все боялись этого момента, но рано или поздно он должен был наступить в любом случае. Марк просто не ожидал, что он так резко.

— Джека нет в нашем квартале, — убито провозгласил Итан, после трех часов бессмысленных поисков. — Думаете, он сам ушел или…?

Это «или» тяжелым облаком повисло в воздухе, и у Марка защемило под треснутым ребром.  
Как оказалось, ушел Джек действительно сам. И сам же вернулся на следующий день, разбитый, уставший, но живой. Обнял Марка так, как будто хотел доломать оставшиеся ребра.

— Я не должен был уходить так резко, но этот… раз… Был таким сильным, и… Я не могу оставаться с вами дальше, — признался Джек за ужином. — Мне как-то в голову не пришло, что вы будете меня истерично искать, поэтому я решил сначала поговорить. Понимаете, оно… С каждым днем все хуже, я не хочу… Не могу… Если кто-то пострадает из-за меня…

Марк не стал его дальше слушать. Это был откровенный идиотизм, суицид во всей красе, и как бы они ни ненавидели это место, сдаваться так быстро! Им нужно было держаться вместе, только вместе они найдут зеленой фигни, патронов, выход. Марк всегда считал себя профессионалом ораторского искусства, и речь сейчас толкнул от души такую, что Джек даже прослезился. И остался. Остальные, конечно же, его поддержали, но с тех пор Тайлер редко выпускал Джека из поля зрения. Как и пистолет.  
Марк в последнее время часто никого не слушал.  
Чем больше времени текло в этом проклятом месте, тем глубже в нем пускало корни отчаянье. Они ведь не смогут отсюда выбраться? Где они вообще? Как долго? Почему кругом ни единой живой души, кроме постоянно подползающих откуда-то изуродованных пародий на людей? Им давно нужно было уйти из этого городка, искать помощь, почему они вообще оставались тут?  
Тайлер как заведенный твердил, что Марк — долбанный идиот. На самом деле, Марк это знал. Джек тоже знал, но, будучи не только долбанными, но еще и отчаянными идиотами, они продолжали цепляться друг за друга, физически и морально, как за последнее адекватное в этом дурдоме, что они сейчас называли жизнью.  
И это даже теоретически не могло закончиться ничем хорошим, учитывая состояние Джека.

Очередная вспышка застала их буквально посреди нигде.  
Просто вылазка — Тайлер залез в остатки грузовика в поисках чего-нибудь ценного, а Марк с Джеком стояли на стреме в стороне на случай незваных гостей. Все было тихо-мирно, все надеялись на быстрый бросок туда и обратно, но багровое небо снова озарила вспышка, и Джек рухнул на пол как подкошенный. Обычно, кроме первых двух, максимум трех раз, вспышки приносили ему только боль, реже — кровь из носа, но сегодня начался пиздец: он упал на землю, взвыл нечеловеческим голосом, и, естественно, вместо того, чтоб кинуться подальше, Марк рванул к нему. Очень зря. Челюсть Джека, с резко оказавшимися там острыми, явно не человеческими зубами, сомкнулась на его предплечье, при том, что глаз он даже не открыл, отчаянно жмурясь. Марк в ужасе вдруг понял, что по лицу Джека расползаются черно-красные вены, а вслед за ними жуткого вида язвы, на секунду назад еще чистой коже. Что напугало его больше: эта картина или стальная хватка, так с ходу было и не сказать.  
Самое идиотское в этой ситуации — в свободной руке Марк все еще сжимал заряженный пистолет, но банальная мысль выстрелить сейчас, когда Джек был так близко, даже не пришла ему в голову. Но крупицы разума и чувства самосохранения остались хотя бы в Тайлере.  
Нажав на курок, его рука не дрогнула. Пуля пришлась туда, куда и планировалась — в плечо. Джек не то от боли, не то от неожиданности действительно разжал челюсти, но Марк все равно не успел отползти. Снова замешкался на драгоценные секунды, и Джек снова вцепился в него, на этот раз когтями в беззащитное горло. Теперь-то Марк заметил, что помимо вен и язв, самым страшным в его лице были глаза. Их залила абсолютная чернота, и только в самом центре горел маленький, зеленый огонек такой ярости, что Марк, по факту, уже мысленно попрощался с жизнью.  
Следующая пуля прилетела в спину, прямо под лопатку, за ней еще одна, ниже, почти в бок, и с диким воем Джек отскочил в сторону. Попытался подняться на ноги, но тут же рухнул обратно, стоило его взгляду уткнуться в Марка. Один его глаз был привычно голубой, второй черный, но в обоих вдруг мелькнуло осознание, узнавание и следом — искренний ужас.

— Уходите, — с трудом выдавил он из себя и кинулся как можно дальше, пока ноги слушались. Тайлер буквально за шкирку потащил Марка в противоположную. К счастью или нет, сил сопротивляться от шока и потери крови у него не было.

Буря началась потом.  
После чашки крепкого кофе Марк пришел в себя и, естественно, попытался собрать их малочисленный отряд и кинуться следом.  
Проблема всплыла в том, что Итан его даже слушать не стал, а Тайлер не собирался никуда идти. В корню задавил его жалкую попытку кинуться на поиски радикально — захлопнул дверь перед самым носом, и отбуксировал в гостиную на воспитательные работы.

— Мы все знали, что рано или поздно это произойдет, — буквально эхом повторил он то, что когда-то сказал Марку сам Джек. — Из всего возможного он попросил меня об одном — не дать тебе рвануть следом и опять умереть, и я намерен свое обещание выполнить.

Марк был в таком бешенстве, что даже не стал спрашивать про это «опять».  
Марк был в таком бешенстве, что в любой другой ситуации давно бы унесся на встречу очевидного конца, но Тайлер в свои худшие дни мог одним ударом расколоть череп мутировавшей неопознанной хренотени, что щедро населяли это место, так что сейчас, — если не в лучший, то в достаточно нормальный — удержать Марка на месте не составило особого труда.

Время в этом месте текло по каким-то альтернативным законам, известным только ему самому. Марк наверняка не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло с того самом момента, как Джек исчез. Час, день, год? Он знал наверняка, что с тех пор они сменили три базы и два района, нашли целую кучу припасов и даже машину. Кое-как ее завели и поехали куда глаза глядели, пока не кончился бензин. Дальше шли пешком, а, в итоге, пришли на свою же базу, хотя все были уверены, что не сворачивали ни разу. Все трое молча разошлись спать, и никто так и не признался, что все это уже было. Вот только тогда их было больше.  
Видимо, в этом проклятом месте не только время не имело смысла.  
А потом у Марка пропала толстовка. Дурацкая, розовая с философской надписью «Я не гей, но 20 баксов это 20 баксов». Он, по факту, даже не помнил, как именно она оказалась с ним, но совершенно точно заметил, когда она исчезла. Вот была — и вдруг исчезла. Марк не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему его это так задело, но он буквально перерыл весь дом, и в итоге набросился на Итана на кухне. Тайлер едва успел его оттащить.  
Они, кажется, все понемногу сходили с ума в этом месте.  
Марк вспомнил только потом, когда успокоился, что распсиховался так по простой причине — эту толстовку не то нашел, не то подарил ему Джек.  
Он, черт бы побрал все и это место в особенности, так скучал. Ринулся бы туда, в обманчиво пустынный городок, и только слова Тайлера, прочно засевшие в голове, держали его от этого отчаянного самоубийства.

— Раз в жизни подумай своей сраной головой, — окончательно дойдя до белого каления, рявкнул тогда Тайлер. — А если это действительно можно контролировать? Просто не сразу? Каково ему будет прийти в себя с мыслью, что он прикончил тебя своими руками, а?

Тайлер, черт бы его побрал, опять был прав.

Им оставалось только ждать. Марку оставалось только ждать либо неминуемого конца, либо счастливой встречи, и ему очень хотелось верить в чудеса.


End file.
